


this warm feeling, i want to—

by leevee



Series: she was fourteen, my genius little sister [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Hiro, Fire, Genderbend Hiro, Regret, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tada-nii, I'll be back!"</p>
<p>But the countdown reduces to three and time was no more affordable in the midst of bright flame.</p>
<p>(trials on Chihiro's side in my genderbend series, yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this warm feeling, i want to—

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hero 6 owned by Disney and Marvel  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any commercial profit from this story

Despite of her intelligence, sometimes Hiro would sarcastically diagnose herself with early signs of Alzheimer.

Honestly, what kind of inventor who would leave the key of their invention right on the exhibition’s stage? If it wasn’t because of Tadashi wanted to have some private conversation and guided her to cold air, Hiro would not put her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, and therefore never touched one of her microbots, and therefore too would never realized that she left her neuro-cranial transmitter right on the stage.’

Besides, she knew where would this talk go. Tadashi, being a sis-con, would praise her for her hardwork. Oh, maybe this is the chance to thank him for his endless support.

And maybe, the warm feelings inside her heart could be expressed. The scenery on the bridge was beautiful, anyway.

“Tada-nii, I’ll be back!”

* * *

Hiro burned.

The fire was too intense and bright. She never thought there would be any light brighter than Tadashi’s optimism, but this kind of bright was not comforting at all--it hurt and blinding and suffocating and Hiro just wanted to breakfree.

Somewhere out there, Tadashi was waiting her gratification. She had not said any sincere   
“thank you” he deserved, and also the fire within her chest, it was going to explode any time, any time but now in the middle of inferno.

A faint black figure came.

The rattle sound, she knew it dearly.

“My microbots?”

Then someone had retrieved her transmitter, eh? Good thing the key was saved. She spent more than half of her time to perfect her transmitter, and it was an extremely tiring phase in microbots invention she never wanted to go through the most.

“Oh, thank goodness, my microbots!”

She ran to reach the black beads, yet they were slipping away as one of the heavy debris fell on her left leg. Ugh, at this rate, she would probably came out with fractured bones.

“Hiro Hamada?”

“Professor Callaghan?” She tilted her head slightly, “why are you here?”

“I’m the one who supposed to ask that to you!” the old man’s eyes widened. “Supposedly, by this time, the hall would be empty except for me. Why are you here?”

“I want to retrieve my transmitter,” Hiro grunted. Her leg ached and the temperature was increasing gradually. Soon, maybe the fire would reach both of them. “Professor, can you please help me to get out? I think my leg is fractured.”

Callaghan’s expression was unreadable--not that Hiro excelled in interpersonal skills, anyway. The flame was dancing waltz and a sentence echoed.

“I can’t allow any witness to ruin my plan.”

The so-called Father of Robotics engulfed himself in a protective ball of microbots, and Hiro was left alone with immobilized limbs. “At least I’ll count to three, the the bomb would explode.”

Three?

Time was so expensive to afford.

_"One."_

Chihiro had not said anything to Tadashi.

Not even a “thank you”.

Not even her true feelings.

_"Two."_

A tear slipped down through her cheek. At least this was going to be quick death, which was enough. There was not enough time to even consider to ask Professor why he did everything.

The little girl in yellow sundress looked up towards the roofless hall, towards the brightest star in the light-polluted sky of San Fransokyo and maybe, just maybe, a miracle could popped up for her, the summer wind might whisper to him,

“I love you, Nii-chan.”

_"Three,"_

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? I might write more about Chihiro's timeline.


End file.
